Seifer's Return
by Mad World
Summary: discontinued


He lives on  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Squall Leonhart, Commander of Balamb Garden, arrived in Headmaster Cid's office following his direct call over the intercom. Squall, never the one to be tardy, arrived within a minute of the call. Good timing considering that the Garden was so big. Squall was considered to be the best SeeD at Garden; he followed orders as soon as his superiors made them and worked and fought with amazing efficiency and produced spectacular results. These were just some of the reasons why he was appointed Commander of Balamb Garden. Some might say he lacked spirit but the last few years had seen Squall's warm personality shine through his icy exterior to show the man that he truly is.  
  
He knocked on the door to Cid's office and waited patiently for Cid's voice.  
  
'Come in,' a voice rang through the door after several seconds,  
  
Squall opened the door and walked through in to the office. He was dressed in his SeeD uniform, which gave him an aura of authority and dedication. He saluted as usual; it was almost like a reflex to him now.  
  
'You wanted to see me, headmaster?' He stood in front of Cid's desk at attention. Cid smiled at Squall's behaviour. Although it was appropriate behaviour, Cid sometimes wished Squall could be a little more at ease around people he had known all his life.  
  
'Ah yes, Squall. Always on time as usual I see.' Cid chuckled as he glanced at the clock on the wall and then at Squall.  
  
'I didn't believe there was a time limit on my arriving here sir,' Squall's crossed eyebrows showed his confusion at Cid's comment.  
  
'I was joking, Squall,' Cid laughed again. Squalls frown eventually changed to a small smile even though he never really understood Cid's jokes let alone found them funny.  
  
'Take a seat,' Cid pointed to the chair opposite him on the other side of his desk. The commander sat down in the comfortable leather seat. Squall imagined the seats were comfortable for a reason. Even though Cid wasn't a frightening man, the students of Garden still didn't like being called to his office. The comfortable chairs would relax them immediately. Cid's office was almost the same as Squall's office except Cid's was a lot bigger. Windows around the curved side of the semicircular shaped office provided an impressive view of the landscape that Balamb Garden overlooked. Squall found Cid's office, like his own, had a very relaxing atmosphere.  
  
'I suppose you're wondering why I called you here.' Squall nodded. 'I'll get straight to the point, it's about Seifer.'  
  
'Seifer?! As in Seifer Almasy?!' Squall stood up straight in alarm. Cid was prepared for this kind of reaction.  
  
'Yes. Please let me finish and then you might understand.' Squall obeyed and sat back down in his seat.  
  
'You know that Seifer means as much to both Edea and me as you do Squall. You and Seifer were like our children to us just like the rest of the children in the orphanage were. You all still are in a sense.' Cid looked at Squall and noticed he was staring at his shoes but was sure he was listening intently to every word he said. Squall had to admit that Cid and Edea were almost like a mother and father to him when he was younger even though he never realised it back then. With never have even seeing his mother and only recently meeting his father it was only natural that he took to Cid and Matron as the authority figures in his life.  
  
'Do you remember when you and Seifer were friends? Almost like brothers you two were.' Cid smiled at the irony of the memory. Squall also smiled. It was one of Squall's genuine smiles.  
  
'In the old days.' Squall chuckled.  
  
'Do you see what I'm getting at? Edea misses him terribly. She and Seifer have this bond, I'm sure you understand.' Squall nodded knowing what Cid was trying to say. The bond between Sorceress and Knight was strong. It was a friendship of caring, mutual understanding and sacrifice.  
  
'So then you can understand that Edea feels something is missing in her life and I'm certain it is because Seifer has been missing for so long. I still think he can be a terrific SeeD if he just learned to have more respect for authority.' Cid's voice became more desperate as he was trying to get Squall to see his point of view. Why does he feel he needs to convince me? Squall thought to himself.  
  
'He contributed to Ultemicia's near destruction of the Earth! Sure, he was under her influence, possessed even, but people still aren't gonna forget what Seifer got himself involved with!' Squall calmed himself down knowing it wasn't a good thing to start yelling at his superior.  
  
'Edea was also under Ultemicia's possession. So was Rinoa for a while. Do you feel the same way about them as you do about Seifer?' Cid certainly wasn't happy he had to take this road but he needed Squall's support in this matter. Squall was stuck for words. He knew Cid had a point that he couldn't compete with.  
  
'Of course I don't, you know I love both Matron and Rinoa it's just difficult to forgive Seifer after he nearly killed us. But you're right though...he would be an asset to Garden. That is if he can be a bit more controlled.'  
  
'So we're in agreement then? You think Seifer should return to Garden?' Cid looked hopefully at Squall. So that's what he was getting at.  
  
'I'm still not convinced it's the best idea.' Squall answered quietly.  
  
'After all this time and you still can't forgive him?' A new voice had entered the conversation. Squall turned his head and stood up when he saw who it was.  
  
'Matron', he gave a slight bow in recognition of her presence. He saw that Quistis had also walked in with Edea. They both stood side by side just in front of Squall. Cid stood up and walked over to Edea's other side and put his arm around her waist protectively. Squall watched the three of them stood in front of him, all lined up and watching him quietly. Why do I have to make the decisions? Cid's the leader, why doesn't he just do what he wants to do? Squall moved his gaze from Matron to Quistis and wondered why she was here.  
  
'Why are you here Quistis?' Quistis looked at Matron and Squall could tell that they were communicating with each other quietly.  
  
'You know why I'm here, Squall,' Squall felt a sense of anger go through him. He was annoyed that Matron and Quistis knew something that he felt he should know too if he was going to be trusted with this big decision. Squall looked to Matron and knew immediately that he wouldn't let her down. He couldn't let Matron down. He would find Seifer if it made her happy. He looked to Quistis once again,  
  
'Do you want to find Seifer?' She nodded in reply.  
  
'Why?' Squall had asked such a simple question but Quistis found it almost impossible to answer.  
  
'I.. I just do.' She uttered under her breath and then walked out of the office without a backward glance. Matron touched Squall's shoulder and smiled that reassuring smile and then left to find Quistis. Squall sat back down in the leather seat. He felt too relied upon again. Matron, Cid and now Quistis all wanted his approval to find Seifer. The decision had already been made. He turned to Cid.  
  
'So where do I start looking for Seifer?'  
  
After Squall had been informed of Balamb Garden's intention to find Seifer and 'rehabilitate' him as it were, he made his way back to his dorm room, which he shared with his fiancé Rinoa and set about forming a team for the assignment. Judging that Seifer would feel threatened by too many people and would undoubtedly run, he decided that it was probably best to consist the team of only three members. He limited his choices to his five trusted and skilled companions Rinoa Heartilly, Zell Dincht, Quistis Trepe Irvine Kinneas, and Selphie Tilmett. He would need to choose two to go with him.  
  
Quistis was a definite choice; she was an experienced SeeD and knew how to keep her cool in dangerous and intense situations. Squall would feel very safe with such a good fighter and negotiator like her by his side. Besides it seemed she had some personal matter to resolve on this mission as well. Yes he thought Quistis is a good choice. He picked up a pen on his desk and wrote her name down on a piece of paper.  
  
He then thought whom else should he choose to go with him? Rinoa, Zell, Irvine and Selphie were the remaining people he had to choose from. Rinoa he really didn't want to take. Even if it meant being away from her for Hyne knows how long he still didn't trust Seifer and he certainly didn't want him any where near the person he cared about the most. Not until he knew of Seifer's state of mind and his intentions. He thought Selphie would be a good pick; she was neutral, Seifer barely knew her and although Selphie was a practised and deadly fighter her delicate build gave the impression of a timid girl not really suited to fighting. Seifer would not feel threatened by her. But Squall wasn't really sure he didn't want Seifer to feel threatened. Thinking about it more, Squall realised Seifer was not the type to run from a challenge. It was probably a better idea to make him feel intimidated. So Squall decided he wouldn't pick Selphie so that left him with either Zell or Irvine.  
  
Squall without a doubt knew Zell could be either a good choice or a bad choice. Zell's history with Seifer wasn't one you looked back on and smiled. They had hated each other from day one and they still did. If Zell didn't keep his cool in front of Seifer then it could end up with them either fighting Seifer, which could end up with someone dead, or chasing him across the world until they had him cornered. But thinking about his earlier idea of intimidating Seifer, he thought that Zell would make a good choice. He was a reliable friend of Squall's and he followed every one of his commands. And Squall of course would like to bring someone who had the same thoughts and distrust of Seifer as he did. He added Zell's name to the list. There was his tem in black and white on the paper in front of him: Himself, Quistis Trepe and Zell Dincht. He would hand the papers into Headmaster Cid who would immediately begin the preparations for the mission.  
  
Now all Squall had to do was explain everything to his friends and wait for Cid's orders. 


End file.
